


That Damned Corset

by Pastel_Parking_Lot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Long-Term Relationship(s), Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Parking_Lot/pseuds/Pastel_Parking_Lot
Summary: You and Shizuo have a very stable and loving relationship, though on this particular night it doesn’t take long for you to purposefully get on his bad side in bed.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	That Damned Corset

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing smut! This was at first written to finish off a durarara series I had on Quotev, but the reader I characterized here is way too different for me to consider it part of that officially any more.

Finally, you head inside, head bowed a bit sheepishly. “I’m home...” You call out.

”Heh, a bit late today.” Shizuo pops his head out from the kitchen and makes his way towards you. 

“Yeah...”

You’re pulled into a tight, comfortable hug. You close your eyes satisfactorily. 

“Long day?”

”No... Not anymore,” you say, slowly rubbing your face against his chest.

“Heh... You’re uh...”

You look up at him, tilting your head a bit.

”Fuckin’... Cute...” is all he manages to say.

You smile. “Not half bad yourself.” You say, nuzzling into him once more. 

“Hm.” He brings a hand up to rub the top of your head, and like always, you’re immediately in bliss.

“Just cleaned up, but... Made dinner... it’s done, if ya’d like some.”

”Yes, not yet though. Work was a bit stressful... mind if I decompress a bit?”

You look up to see a very familiar flush of red cover his face. “Y- uh, sure.”

You smile and walk away. “Good, then I’ll see you in my room, after I take a quick shower?”

”Yeah- yep- definitely”

You smirk, and head to the bathroom.

After the shower, you spend a bit more time getting ready before covering yourself with a towel and heading to your room. 

There he is, twiddling his thumbs and staring up into- seemingly outer space.

You chuckle a bit at his senselessness, alerting him of your presence. He reacts as beautifully as ever, as though the man had never seen you half naked before.

He sits up, eyes immediately finding themselves glued to you as you approach his spot on the bed. A comfortable tension hangs in the air as you do.

”I uh-“ he pushes himself back to gently hit the bed frame, rocking it just the slightest bit. You’re almost impatient to hear it rock louder... Almost. “you should’ve let me join you.” He says, running a hand from the front through the back of his hair.

”I would’ve said something if I wanted you to.” You’re standing to his side now, letting him get a better look at you. “I didn’t want this to take place in the shower.”

“Well-“ he pauses, “wait...” He furrows his eyebrows at the way you hold the towel, and the smirk you feel rising was small, but mischievous all the same.

Without the slightest hesitation the towel is ripped from your grasp. Though this wasn’t an action of lust so much as piqued curiosity. The smirk that only grew on your face knew that much.

All the same you decide to tease him “Shizuo... So impatient,” you sigh.

“You honestly are getting a bit easy to read...” His eyes trail from the top of the strapless, lace corset that you’re wearing, to the matching lace panties. After his little exploration his eyes snap back up to meet yours. “It’s scaring me, because that means you’re gonna start surprising me again, soon.”

You grab the part of the bed frame that looms behind him. “You wouldn’t be admitting this to me if you didn’t want me to, though.” You put one knee on the bed and swing the other one over so you can properly straddle his body.

The bed bounces and creaks from the impact.

Shizuo’s hands reach up to grasp your sides, almost as if by reflex. “Didn’t say that I don’t like that it scares me...”

You laugh as you lower yourself onto him, sitting yourself on his ever so obvious erection that pressed up against his pants. 

He takes a quiet intake of breath.

You tilt your head innocently, as if curious of his reaction, and gyrate your hips a bit.

His grip tightens then quickly loosens around your sides, head tilting back a bit as he lets out a low frustrated moan into his next sentence. “Fffffine... fuck...” he almost whines it.

You hum thoughtfully as you lean in to press a soft sweet kiss to his lips. “That is a yes, right?”

He nods as he lets go of your waist to start unbuttoning his shirt.

You slide off to the side and giddily make fast work of his belt. He lifts himself up for you to easily pull down his pants, ever the perfect multitasker. Just as you had felt prior, his cock stands hard at attention.

You look up at him as he’s only half way done with unbuttoning his shirt. You could just start now but... Where’s the fun in that?

”Hurry up Darling, I’m getting a little impatient here,” you tease. Your finger traces up and down the underside of his member, causing it to twitch and him to take another, sharper inhale.

He pauses and looks at you, painfully aware that you were fully prepared to make him take even longer... Only to punish him for it after the fact. 

It had been far too long since the two of you had last done anything like this, and all he wanted was to take you then and there. If not for the few obstacles that you had in place he probably would have.

Seemingly still not content with his only slightly picked up pace you begin stroking his erection to a slow rhythm.

He lets out a deep groan, hands clumsily trying to pick up the pace with unbuttoning his shirt. While he doesn’t necessarily want you to stop, he knows that if he makes you wait then you’d make him wait. He was long past waiting.

You press your free hand to your face in admiration of him, still rubbing up and down with the other, making sure to graze the tip with your thumb. “You’re so cute when you’re panicking.”

“Not... panicking...” he murmurs, fidgeting with the last button before finally undoing it. “But definitely... distracted...” 

“Hm, if you can’t even unbutton your shirt, how do you expect me to trust you with unhooking my corset?”

Dread fills him as his takes off his shirt and flings it to the side. Unhook your corset? His breath catches as he stares. The thing that was at first a minor obstacle that complemented everything sexy about you... had suddenly turned into a death trap in his eyes. 

The process of unhooking things of yours for shizuo was not a handicap in a lack of skill, but rather a lack of knowing his own strength. Bras, corests... One wrong move and it’d be who knows how much money down the drain. He didn’t want to upset you by ruining your stuff.

Noting his hesitation, you put your hands on his shoulders and trail them down his arms. You bring his hands into your much smaller ones, then place them onto your back.

“Just... try?” You say. 

With the bat of your eyelashes and a reassuring smile, you had rendered Shizuo helpless.

“Alright...” He sighs, then proceeds to... try his best.

You laugh at attempt after attempt of him trying to unhook the damn thing, with little to no success.

His face turns red with embarrassment. “You’re pissin’ me off a bit here, Doll.”

“I- I’m sorry!” You laugh, bringing a hand to your mouth and try and stifle it. “Y’know, i really was in the mood, but now I’m just enjoying the show.”

Alright, that’s the last straw. As he looks down at how the corset beautifully hugged your curves in all the right places, he realizes one thing. “Hey... I bought this one for you, didn’t I?”

“Ah-heh- yeah-“ Your chuckle is cut off by a gasp as several small snaps trail down behind you. Did he just?

“Then remind me to buy you another one that comes off easier.” He tosses the now destroyed corset to the floor and flips you onto your back to lay under him on the bed. “There, it’s off.”

You look up at him, eyes still wide in shock. “I didn’t expect you to actually-“

He once again cuts you off by slamming his lips onto yours for a short, reckless kiss. “I don’t think you realize my self restraint for you only goes so far.” He leaves a quick trail of kisses down your neck and collar bone. “But I think you’ll get the point here soon enough.” 

He cups one breast in hand and begins sucking. Hard. 

Just as he had hoped, this earns a loud surprised gasp from you.

He tilts his head and swirls his tongue around your nipple quickly. This was completely for his own benefit, and that was probably part of what made it so hot to you.

You cover your mouth to keep your surprised noises to a minimum, eyes shut tight to try and bear the pleasurable pain of him sucking and biting everywhere you had hoped.

Shizuo notices your muffled squeals and immediately grabs both your wrists with his free hand to push them to the bed frame. Even then he’s trying his best to hold back.

He pulls away from your chest with a popping sound.

“Princess, if you get to embarrass me, I think it’s only fair that I get to embarrass you back.”

“Ugh- Asshole!” You try to squirm your hands out of his grasp. His grip only grows tighter which in turn earns an involuntary smile from you. It was a mildly fearful reaction, one that you’re completely aware may cost you. 

You don’t mind.

He raises an eyebrow at you before lowering himself to your neck. Slowly, he licks from your collar bone up to your ear, and flicks your earlobe. “Somethin’ funny?”

This whole thing. Everything about it. The fact that you had pissed him off to the point of ripping off your corset. The way he was insisting on embarrassing you after you had embarrassed him. Even now, the way that he just seemed so confused over how you were reacting to him. It was all so deliciously hilarious... And very, very, sexy. 

You shake your head and shrug to the best of your ability while pinned. “No, nothing at all.” You turn your head to him, still smiling like there was nothing that could go wrong from this. “Not a thing.”

He sighs, gently grazing his face against yours, enjoying the closeness. “You acting like this right now will only make me breaking you down all the more satisfying.” He whispers this as a promise to both you, and to himself. 

“Oh?”

“I think so.” His hand that was at your chest grazes the bottom of your breast before trailing down your abdomen. His hand stops to skim the top of your pantie line. “You don’t need this if you don’t have the matching corset, right?”

“Uhm-“

Obviously a rhetorical question, he tears it off of you before you can give him a smart ass answer. 

“Another question,” he rasps. He begins rubbing gentle circles around your clit and you feel yourself practically melting into his touch as a small gasp escapes you. That was one thing that, even at his limit, he would be nice to you about. The inside, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. One that he hadn’t indulged in yet as he slid his fingers down towards your opening. A very wet sound is heard, even as he only barely touches you.

He chuckles darkly, and it sends cold chills throughout your whole body.

“Guess I don’t need to ask, the answer is definitely yes.” It was his turn to smile after getting a good look at you. He lets go of your wrists and brings his hand down to caress your cheek soothingly. “You could heat the whole apartment building at his rate.”

You glare at him, fully aware of how hot your face feels in contrast to the cold that had been sent in shock waves through you near seconds ago. “Aahn!” Your eyes close tight again as his fingers thrust into you, curling at a perfect, well known angle. You pant and moan, bucking into him. You like to think that you’re never like this over simply being fingered but... You couldn’t help but show your appreciation for the attention that you had been dying for.

You wanted more.

“Shizuo... Shi...” You press your hand to his chest, leaning closer to him for comfort. “Please... Please eat me out?”

He nuzzles your face again. “That’s what ya want?”

“Fuck- Yes! Please!” You whimper as his fingers continue to drill into you rhythmically, becoming less and less merciful.

“Hm... why should I give you what you want?”

You whine and groan in one sound, realizing just how much your plan for seducing him had backfired. “Begging... You...”

“Well, after how rude you’ve been today I think you’ll have to do a bit more than begging.”

You groan and try to pull his hand way from your aching cunt. If you were going to do this you would do it with dignity. 

He relents, but not before dragging his now slick fingers up and down your clit.

You manage to gain the self control to have him stop this, too. Not willing to give in to immediate gratification. You had bigger plans than this.

You take a few breaths to gather your senses. “Of course, sweetheart.” You finally say.

You wanted to regain some control over the situation, so maybe this would be the perfect opportunity for it. 

You scoot down the bed and place yourself between his legs. You start with one hand moving up and down his cock, before slowly lowering your mouth onto the tip.

His groans of pleasure fill you with an immeasurable glee, and you had long past forgot that you wanted to gain something from this.

You swirl you tongue around him like he had done for you but moments ago, this eliciting deeper and more sporadic noises from him.

“F-fuck-“ his hand reaches up to your back, tracing long, encouraging lines up and down. “don’t... stop...”

You giggle and moan teasingly onto his erection. It twitches, the vibration nearly sending him over the edge based on his reactions alone. But before he could reach his peak you remember what you were promised and pull away.

“Now, Shizuo, if you’d please-“

You’re flipped back onto your back before another word could escape, and you remember just how much of a dangerous man Shizuo is. Someone not to be messed with, yet here you are, poking a bear that could so easily destroy you... 

“Shut... Up...” He growls into your ear.

God, you hope he destroys you...

You feel him position himself against your slick, and you use all the self restraint you had left to keep from squirming from excitement.

“Am I in trouble?” You giggle.

Nothing to be said as he forces himself into you, over and over again. Not caring if he hits that really good spot or not. Not caring whether the noises you make are from pleasure or pain. And most certainly not caring that the way that his fists balled into the blanket was tearing at the threads.

“You’re such. A stupid. Fucking. Slut-!” He slams into you a few times with each phrase. He grabs one of your breasts to hold tightly as he fucks you, his other hand still keeping a tight hold on your sheets. The bed shakes and creaks louder than it ever has before.

It’s not that difficult to gather that his size is difficult for you to take, even as wet as you are. And maybe your stomach was already starting to ache but... The pissed off look in his eyes as he pummels you mixed with the jolts of pain and ecstasy that permeate throughout your whole body makes it all so worth it. 

Your eyes roll into the back of your head, still smiling stupidly as he fucks your brains out. Your melodic moans and gasps mixing with his own deep groaning and panting in a delicious cacophony.

How pissed off he was seems to be draining, as he reaches down to kiss you tenderly. “Fuck... Fuck I’m so close.” He moans into your ear as he rests his forehead on the pillow near your face.

“Then... come in me!” Your strained command mixes with a shrill whine as the pleasure and pain is almost too much for your senses. He thrusts faster.

He bites your neck and with one final thrust, you feel his grip on everything loosen around you. He moans into you deeply, and it’s music to your ears.

He shudders and lets you go. A trail of saliva as he’s from his mouth to your shoulder, and whatever cum that didn’t stay inside pooling out of you and onto the bed.

“Uuhgnn,” Everything hurts, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
Shizuo mumbles your name groggily. “No... Dammit, I’m so sorry... I fucked everything up...” He almost seems to drunkly slur his words together. It’s really fucking cute.

“No- Mmph, fuck. Shizuo...” It was hard to comfort him when you ached all over. 

Even after completely using himself up, he pulls you closer and kisses the top of your head. “You’re not... A stupid slut...”

You can’t help but laugh, which even that brings pain. “You kidding? I’m totally a stupid slut.” You cuddle up into him to the best of your abilities. “Especially for messing with you like that. Sorta feel like I got what I deserved.”

He pulls away to look down at you, appalled. “You what?” 

You raise an eyebrow at him for questioning you. “Shizuo, I’m starting to think that you’re the stupid slut here- everything about that was fucking perfect. I’ve always wondered what you’d be like while pissed off in bed.” You nuzzle yourself into his chest, smiling contently. “Now I know~”

Shizuo sighs and hugs you closer. “You’re a fucking nut case, y’know that?”

“Well if I’m living in Ikebukuro and dating you, I feel like I’d sort of have to be.”

“Yeah, I guess so... God, you make me want a smoke break.”


End file.
